The Cinderella MixUp
by crazygurl06
Summary: (updated! 7-30-04!)The classic tale of Cinderella...with a twist...there are TWO Cinderella's "Cinderella" and her twin "Cindrelle" this is their story filled with humor here and there plz read and enjoy!
1. ch 1 Tragic Beginnings

a/n here it is! The beginning of the main characters. No this isn't the "beginning" of where the story starts, but a history of how the girls came to be in their "current" position of house servants to their own family…now let us begin!…

Tragic Beginnings

Crying, one young, beautiful, baby girl came into this world, and breathed in the pure fresh air of life. Only to be followed, unknowingly, by yet another life. Another baby girl came, crying her way, into this seemingly welcoming world. "Two!? Two!" was all that the skeptical bystanders could say to the second child, for they though only one child was to be born. But two were, and so the father and mother openly embraced both children. Naming them Cinderella and Cinderelle. The mother, weak from birth, rested her body to gain back strength, while the babes are taken care of. The father sat nearby listening to his new daughters coos and smiling down on his wife.

The family lived a happy life. The father and mother loved each other, and loved both their daughters equally as much. And the daughters, they were growing into quite the beauties. Both had perfect golden hair that fell around their shoulders, blue eyes that entrapped all that looked into them, and personalities both wonderful, charming, and still different form one another. This, too, was only at the tender age of three or four. Then, tragedy struck in the once happy family. The mother became ill with fever, and laid at her deathbed. All the poor family could do was sit, hope, give their medical attention, and pray that she would make it through, and live to see her two daughters grow up. Alas, she did not, and she died leaving her happy family to grieve.

The father was a kind man, and he knew his daughters needed a loving mother to look up to who would teach them the ways of a proper lady. He only wanted to best for his two angels. So he set off to find a good wife. Soon he found his wife, she just wasn't quite the "good" person she always looked to be. Nonetheless, the woman had two girls about Cinderella and Cinderelle's age, and she seemed nice when he was around. So he married the woman, and they became a family of six. Then, once again, tragedy struck.

This time, it was the father. Once again, the evil fever struck, and it struck hard on the father. He lay in bed, not being able to move he was so weak, complaining of seeing things and hearing things that weren't there, in other words hallucinating, a heavy fever was present, and he couldn't remember his own daughters names sometimes. While he was at death's door, though he told his daughters to make him a promise.

"No matter what, you must always promise to love and take care of your step mother and step sisters. I know they may not always me the best, but they are family, and I want you to love them like I had loved them. Promise me" he said weakly.

"We promise" simultaneously said Cinderella and Cinderelle with tears in their eyes. With-in a day after their promise, their loving father had died. So Cinderella and Cinderelle were left to live with their step-family, and much to their dismay, they found their new family cared nothing for them. They were, in reality, wicked people, and the mother only married their father for the money. Now, now that he was gone and left them with two despicable girls to take care of, now what? _'Of course!' _thought the evil step-mother, _'we shall keep them, but they shall be nothing more than servants. Besides, Anita and Hilda are always complaining they need some servants, the wretched girls would be good servants now wouldn't they!'_ so that's what happened. Cinderella and Cinderelle were stripped from all their valuable possessions, left with rags and what the wicked step-family would give them, and a few possessions they secretly hid away. They were turned into slaves to toil with work for their own step-family. But, they vowed to keep to their father's last wishes and respected their step's orders. They even learned how to abide to their new life style.

So now, my dear friends, you know how Cinderella and Cinderelle came to be in their current position in life. Serving none other than the ones that should be caring for them. So with the history now up to date, let us join the two sisters in their room after another mornings work is done…


	2. ch 2 The Wicked StepFamily

a/n I may put next to some parts (number) were here at the top I will put a small explanation as to what I mean…cuz I might seem a little awkward some of things I'm putting =P well here they are! And as another note, when you see this it means that I'm probably changing the POV the story is being seen through! Usually it's going to be from Cinderelle and Cinderella's POV though! Ok hope that clears that up!

(1) Here's a little of the humor…Cinderelle and Cinderella were pretending that they were in the Wizard of Oz when Dorothy's house lands on the Wicked Witch, in this case they're pretending it's their wicked stepfamily. Hey it's humor feel free to laugh!

(2) basically a play on words….because of "get down here as fast as a hare" I was kind of thinking of 'Rupunzle Rupunzle let down your long hair' and at the same time I was thinking of a hare…as in rabbit that's scurrying! Hope that clears that up! Hehe if not sorry! Basically it's a play of words.

(3) _As you can see Cinderelle and Cinderella are both a little more resistant to their stepfamily, but that may add a little humor to the story…or excitement! I just thought u might want to know that! Hehe on with the story._

(4) So the teeth aren't really as large as gopher's teeth, but I'm sure it gave you the idea that her front teeth were pretty big! Hehe

(5) I know I know! She's not that scary! But I'm trying! I hope that kidna shows how evil I want the stepmother to be. Basically she cares little for anyone but herself and her daughters…oh and money! She loves that!

(6) It's Hanzel and Grettle! (sp?) hehe I may stick a little of other fairytales in here from time to time as you can see!

The Wicked Stepfamily

Taking her scarf off, which served as a type of hat to keep her hair out of her face, Cinderelle hurled it in the nearby chair, and flung herself on the small cot that served as her bed. Sighing, she said, "Oh Cinderella! How can you stand another minuet of this life?! It's so unfair! They treat us like dirt, and we're just as fair as them!"

Smiling at her twin sister, who was the younger of the two, Cinderella, replied, "Yes sister, I know how you feel, but you know what father told us to do in his last breaths! Besides this life isn't that bad! Be thankful that we have a roof over our heads, enough food to get by, and clothing! Besides we have Tweet and Chirp to keep us occupied when we're not being bossed around by our ugly steps!…I mean 'wonderful, magnificent, marvelous' step family!" Cinderella added to the end while groveling at her knees. This made Cinderelle laugh.

"As usual, you are right, Cinderella! And we also have mother's old diary and her favorite jewels which we hid away! I hope they don't find them! Oh look!" Cinderelle said pointing to the window where two blue birds had flown in, "It's Tweet and Chirp! Why, hello you two. Fine day we are having?"

"Yes isn't it?" said Cinderella in echo to her sister. They were greeted, and replied by the fluttery tweeting and chirping of their bird friends. Smiling, Cinderelle and Cinderella started to sing, and dance, with their festive friends.

"….ohhhhhhhhh ding dong the witches are dead! The witches are dead! The witches are dead! Ding dong the witches are dead the evil witches are dead!"

They were really into it, make-believing that a giant house crushed their wicked stepmother and evil stepsisters _(1) _! Then, suddenly a voiced boomed up, that clawed at Cinderella and Cinderelle's ears like nails being scraped on a chalkboard.

"Cinderella! Cinderelle! Where are you?! Cinder…" the step mother's cracked screaming voice was cut short by Anita's high squeaky voice.

"…ella! Cinderella! Get down here as fast as a hare_(2) _! I need you now! Cinderella!!!!"

Then, chiming in, Hilda shouted, "Cinderelle! Cinderelle! Where is my morning porridge!? Cinderelle!"

Sighing, Cinderelle told Cinderella, "o dear! You'd think Hilda would die or something if she didn't receive food!"

"Yeah right! The last thing Hilda needs is more food! She's already big enough!" chuckled Cinderella.

"Cinderella!!" Anita bellowed.

"O dear, I better go, and you better feed our dear sister Cinderelle!" then to Anita, "I'm coming!"

"Right…wonder if she'd know the difference between pig slop and her porridge?" Cinderelle told her sister with an evil grin, Cinderelle was the more mischievous of the two.

"Better not, she'd probably would!" warned Cinderella, but with a smile on her face as she went to the once again screeching voice of Anita. So Cinderelle and Cinderella both went to tend to their "oh so needy" stepsisters.

Anita sat at the vanity in her room observing herself with great scrutiny. Seeing a flaw in her "perfect" manifestation, she at once called on Cinderella. "This dress just wont do with this perfect hairstyle!" she whined as she called Cinderella once more. "CINDERELLA! Where are you! Cinderella!!"

"I'm here Anita! My lord! Err….I mean "lady"….or what ever my dear "sister"! What is it you want now?" she said slightly exasperated.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that, "servant"!"

"I am no servant! I am you're sister, in a way, and you should treat me more like one!" complained Cinderella.

"Well let's just see what mother thinks Mother…"

"Ok, ok! What is it you want Anita?"

"That's better," she said with a sly grin, "As you can see, this "perfect" complexion of mine with this "Perfect" hairstyle just doesn't go with this RAG of a dress! Please go to my closet and fetch my other dress." As she said that she waved her hand in the direction of her closet.

"Uh…Anita, the closet isn't more than two feet away from you?? Can't you go get the dress yourself?" Cinderella asked sickened by her vain sister.

"What! You want "me" to look away from my perfect complexion? You want me to go get myself a dress of my own?! Are you crazy!! No you are, now dear sister go be a darling and fetch your sister her dress"

Sighing, Cinderella felt there was no need to argue, so she went and got her sister the dress. Handing Anita the dress, Cinderella remembered the first time she saw Anita. She thought that she "looked" like a nice girl. With her blue satin dress and brown curly hair up in pigtails, those were held by two matching blue ribbons. She stood by her mother hands folded across her front, and she smiled upon Cinderella, Cinderelle, and their father. The smile seemed pure and welcoming, but really, as Cinderella found, it was all a get up; a mask to hide Anita's true ugly self.

Sure Anita had the looks of a beautiful person, but her heart was that of pure hate, greed, and stone! With her perfect peachy skin, delicate fingers, brown curly hair, green eyes, and a smile both enchanting and deceiving, it was a wonder that no guys were out to court her. Then again, most of the men in the village knew about her vain personality, and so they tended to stay away from her!

"…Be a dear and tighten the back a bit more for me! Hmp….you're…dismissed…now…"

Cinderella tried to stifle a laugh as her sister dismissed her. She had Cinderella help her put on the dress, which was a pink color, had lace at the end, and a corset like backing to it. So of course Anita had her pull and pull the back tighter and tighter till she could barely breath, just for the purpose of her looking like an "hourglass". Sure Anita was the slim type, but not as slim as the dress was now, and as Cinderella pulled the last time and tied the dress, it started to bulge like it was going to pop. Cinderella knew that it was to, and so she was glad that Anita dismissed her. As she left she heard a popping noise as the dress came undone, and the squeal of Anita as she fell backwards from the shock. Then Cinderella couldn't help but laugh hysterically as Anita angrily called for her mother.

"owwwwwwww! Cinderelle! This porridge is to hot!" Whined Hilda as she fanned her tongue, which just got scolded by her hot porridge.

"I'm sorry Hilda, but you told me you wanted it! So I gave it to you!"

"Take it back I no longer want porridge any how, I want some cake"

"Cake!? But you haven't even finished your porridge! And besides, there is no cake" Cinderelle said not believing that her sister could be such a pig…then on a second thought she scratch that and thought that she could believe that her sister was a pig, because she was.

"Well I want cake! Go bake me one! Now, or I'll call mom!"

"Fine, fine you don't have to be so rude! I'm going!" _(3) _Cinderelle once more moaned as she trudged into the kitchen, mumbling "big baby...", leaving Hilda in the dinning room to sit and wait. Hilda wasn't exactly you're "slimmest" of girls. She was pudgy with a "pig" like nose to go with her complexion. Her hair, light brown, was usually tied up in a loose bun, and her blue eyes were usually feasting on food or fantasizing of food. The part about Hilda that got Cinderelle and Cinderella the most, were her teeth! How huge her two front teeth were! They were like gophers teeth!_(4)_ After a while of seeing them, though, one got used to them. So was the case for Cinderelle and Cinderella, but for those who first look upon her, the teeth were usually the first things they'd notice when she smiled at them.

Humming, Cinderelle got to work on Hilda's cake. While mixing the batter for the cake, Cinderelle was paid a visit by Hilda.

"…I want chocolate frosting with blue sprinkles on top, no I want red frosting! No white frosting! With little designs on it! I bet the chocolate frosting will taste good though!" Hilda fantasized while licking her drooling lips.

"Hilda, relax the cake isn't even ready to bake yet. After it's all baked you can pick a frosting out." Cinderelle had to once again stifle a fit of laughter that was coming on. She couldn't help but feel like laughing, Hilda cracked her up! She didn't exactly have the greatest features on earth, but you'd expect her to have at least an ounce of intelligence. That was not the case though, if anything, Hilda was an airhead, a bimbo, and a ditz! You had to admit, though, she was the better liked of the two sisters, her and Anita. Anita was to self-centered and bossy, but Hilda, though bossy too, was somewhat lighthearted and a little kinder to Cinderelle and Cinderella. She was just like a stubborn little sister to Cinderelle and Cinderella, even though Hilda was a year older than them. As Cinderelle was placing the cake batter into the oven, and letting Hilda lick the bowl clean, the evil voice of the stepmother came booming into the kitchen.

"Cinderella! Cinderelle!!" the mother shouted, then said to herself, "Those no good, good for nothing little tram.."

"Yes stepmother" they replied simultaneously as they entered the room.

"Girls…what is this I see?" She said while wiping her finger across the fireplace mantle, and coming up with a finger of dust.

"Uh….oh this is a toughie!" said Cinderelle joking, but Cinderella knew that this was no joking matter….after all, it was their stepmother!

Under her breath so only Cinderelle could hear, and while nudging her sister, Cinderella said "Cinderelle! This is no time to joke! Remember the last time we mouthed back at…"

"Girls! Silence! Who dusted the living room?" The mother said with rising anger in her voice.

"It was her" they both said pointing at each other.

"GIRLS!"

"It was…well, both of us did mother" said Cinderella truthfully, "but I thought fireplaces were supposed to be sooty?" she added testing her luck.

"Cinderella! How dare you talk back to me!"

"S…sorry stepmother"

"..but…yes I do suppose you're right! I'll let it pass, but that is not the reason I have called you hear! It has come to my attention that you two have been slacking in some areas of work, and mouthing back at Anita, Hilda, and myself! Is that not true?"

"um…no?…" then a stern look came at Cinderelle and she quickly reverted saying, "I mean…yes stepmother"

"This shall not be endured any longer! You two shall go with only bread and water for your meals for the next two weeks! You hear me! That should teach you some manners! You are filth! You are wretched scum! You two no better belong on this earth than to either serve us as proper servants or be nonexistent…"

"You shouldn't treat us like this! We're human beings, and your STEP-daughters. You should see that! We are not your servants! We are both members of this house! And I demand that we be treated like…" With that Cinderelle was responded with a glare as wicked, maybe even eviler, from her stepmother, and then a loud outcast of curses on Cinderelle and Cinderella, and a long lecture. It was no wonder that Cinderelle and Cinderella considered their stepmother a huge threat!

"…You insolent child! You're mother was no more than a twit! And it goes for the two of you! You are our servants! You are no member of this family! You…"

"Yes we are," piped in Cinderella gaining enough courage to stand up to her stepmother,

"For you married our father! Making us a part of this family"

"I dare so! Yes I did! But he no longer is living…he disowns you! You are what we say you are, and you are our servants! Now Cinderella! Cinderelle! You will behave yourselves! Now get back to your chores!! And I want you to re-dust this entire house, wash, dry, and fold the laundry, mop the flours, and clean all the dishes!"_(5)_

"Yes stepmother" they said while exiting. They both so despised their stepfamily, and their evil stepmother the most! Cinderelle wanted to take their stepmothers wrinkled face and chop off her auburn-chestnut-with streaks of gray hair, poke her blue-gray eyes out, and shove her pluming bum into an oven! "Oh! How I wish I could burn that witch alive!!"_(6)_ she fumed while getting back to the cake she was baking. At the same time Cinderella wanted to make that old hags screeching voice shut up, and let the world see how wicked she truly was! "Yes, and I'd like to huff and puff and blow old miss witch away!" she too fumed as they went their separate ways.

Neither could figure out how they survived living in those conditions, and then they remembered their father's will. That's the reason, they both though, that's the reason…father was!

So while Cinderella and Cinderelle both fumed and worked till their bones ached and the day was done, a little ways away, the prince stood being lectured by his father on his future. So how will the prince come into this tale? And what of Cinderelle and Cinderella?…


	3. ch 3 A Royal Ball

__

(1) apparently a miscommunication was made...haha

A Royal Ball

"So father, what are you proposing?"

"What I'm proposing is a ball!"

"A ball, father?"

"Yes a ball…"

"Father this is no time to be playing ball! You're aging and I'm at a ripe age for marriage!" _(1)_

At that the princes' father burst out laughing at his son. "No, no, no! Not a "ball" a "BALL"

"Father, please make some sense a ball is a ball!"

"I think what your father means," the queen stepped in and said, "Is a ball as in a dance."

"Oh, right, right, a "B-a-l-l" ok I understand now"

"But what a bother choosing a bride will be! Father must I really choose a bride? I don't want to get married!"

"I will hear none of this! You shall have the ball and you shall choose a lovely bride!– Peter come write this down! 'A ball is to be held at the royal hall on the night of the twenty-third of the month! All eligible young ladies in this fair kingdom are requested to attend the ball! At the ball the prince shall choose the one to be his wife! Come one come all merry women to a night of enchantment where you may be the center of attention!'– Now go Peter! Send servants out to all houses with eligible ladies! Send word of this gallant message! Forward now, Ho!"

With that Peter did as he was bid by his majesty, and sent all free servants out to send the message.

"But father, to have it on the twenty-third of the month! That only gives us one week to prepare for the gigantic feast! That is not nearly enough time!"

"Why son, have faith! It is and it shall be! Why haha after all you need to find yourself a nice wife to marry!"

"Come, dear, it is time for your afternoon lessons with the scribes! Then it's off to the market to help prepare for the feast! Off you come now dear son!" said the queen ushering the prince out of the room.

"Yes mother," and the prince followed.

Sighing, the prince stared solemnly out the window. He always found arithmetic such a bore! All he wanted to do was get out into the open air and frolic around! He could hear the small children, who frequently played along the palace walls, laughing gaily about. He longed to be free like that, and not be constantly hawked on like the royal subject he was.

"Sire, what is it that entraps you away from your studies so well, may I ask?"

"Uh? Oh nothing, Balthasar, nothing at all. Are the lessons almost over?"

"Yes sire, you've daydreamed right through them! Once again, is there any hope for you in arithmetic?"

"Eh? Who knows? You know how it bores me so!! Oh look here comes mother!"

"Hello dear son! I take you remember our plans?"

"Yes mother go to the square to start planning for the big ball that is to take place in one week! I still must ask, must I choose a maiden now? I'm still so young!"

"Yes you shall! Your father has bid you do that, and what your father says goes! Besides it's the right time for you to choose a wife, come now the market awaits"

"Coming mother," he said, he really didn't mind going to the market, it gave him a chance to get some fresh air and goof off a bit. It was the "planning for the ball" that he didn't like! Nonetheless, it was his duty to help plan; after all it was HIS ball.

"Cinderelle! Cinderella! Would someone get the door!"

"Yes stepmother!" they both once again screamed from their room.

"So who's going to get it this time?"

"Not me! I did it last time!" said Cinderelle

"Yes but I did it before that, and I had to wash Hilda's dishes!"

"So…oh alright we'll do the old one two three"

"aright….one…."

"two…."

"Three!" they said together while showing what they had.

"Paper beats rock! I win! You get to get the door this time!" Cinderelle said with delight.

"Oh fiddlesticks! Oh alright, you won fair and square, but you get the door next time dear sister!"

"Yes, yes I know hehe" Smiling Cinderella got up and answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Hildman residence?"

"Why, yes it is, how may I help you?"

The man in the door way cleared his throat then proceeded.

"By royal decree of his Majesty King Henry, a royal ball is to be held on the 23 of this month. This is in honor for the prince! At the ball, he shall choose one maiden from the city to be his wife! That is all" with that the messenger handed the gawking Cinderella a paper that had the royal decree on it. Cinderella took it, thanked the man, closed the door, and just stood there.

"Well, what are you just standing there for?!" Demanded to mother, "give me that letter!" after snatching the letter, the stepmother gasped and called on Hilda and Anita, Cinderelle came because of all the commotion; she was curious too.

"A ball! A ball! The prince shall choose his wife at the ball!" then reading allowed, "all fair maidens of my fair kingdom are requested by royal decree to attend a ball to be held on the 23 of the month. At the ball the prince shall choose one lucky maiden to be his wife! So come one come all and have a merry time!"

"Why mother! He just HAS to choose me!" replied Anita, "I'm just the prettiest girl in our kingdom! And I know it!" she stubbornly added.

"Yeah well he HAS to pick me! I've got wit and brawn! What more can a guy ask for?" snorted Hilda.

"Um….stepmother," said Cinderella

"What is it!?"

"It says, all maidens are asked, well, me and Cinderelle are maidens, may we have permission to go to the ball?"

"Why dear! Of course…..IF! If you can finish all your chores on that day!"

"Oh thank you so much mother!" Cinderella and Cinderelle said joyously getting back to their chores.

"But mother!!" Anita and Hilda chimed in

"I said 'if' they finish their chores! Don't worry girls, I'm sure they'll be very busy!"

"Oh 'if' they finish! Yes mother I'm sure they will too" the girls wickedly remarked.

"But come now girls! We have a lot of work to do to make you prince material! It's off to the market for us!"

"Yes mother" they replied

"Cinderella! Cinderelle! Come! We're going to the market! We need you to come along and hold our baggage!"

Hustling back Cinderelle and Cinderella joined their "family" for a trip to the market. Upon arriving, it seemed as if everyone was preparing themselves for the upcoming ball.


	4. ch 4 The Market Place

> A/N ok okay I know it's been forever and an age since I've updated any of my stories…so sorry! Blame my wandering muse who doesn't seem to want to come back! And my stupid computer, which we've had to get TWO new hard-drives now. [sighs]…so yeah, give me a break!! [tear tear] anyways…Its been so long since I started this story, I forgot what I was going to put in the next chapter, so the whole feel for the story might be shifting to a more serious side….but I dunno…I'm still trying to make it funny and a bit of a twist! Hope you still enjoy!…
> 
> **At The Market**
> 
> Walking through the market, the prince had to constantly stop to give his royal subjects a greeting, and his mother HAD to stop at EVERY shop. Well, she's a woman, and woman LOVE to shop! Tagging along, since it was his duty at the moment, the prince sighed with boredom. He desperately wanted to just get away and live a normal life for one day, but no, he had to plan for a ball that would decide his future.
> 
> "Mother, how many more stores must we go to!!" he whined
> 
> "Come son, you're a prince, don't whine! Besides we just have to get the food, find the entertainment, and get you a few new clothes! Then we'll be back at the palace. Cheer up my dear, I know this is all very much for you, but you know it must be done!"
> 
> "Yes mother, I know you and father only have your best intentions, but this is such a bore! I want to do normal things, like play ball with the other guys my age! Be able to go somewhere without people gawking, or scurrying away from me."
> 
> "You are a prince, though, my son. So you must act one, now which color would you like better, royal blue? Or velvet red?"
> 
> "Royal blue! You know blue is my favorite color!" he smiled.
> 
> "Hey, Cinderella…where'd you go? I can't see you over these mounds of things that the 'animals' bought…" Huffed Cinderelle trying to keep her balance.
> 
> "I'm not much better off Cinderelle! They've given me just as much stuff to carry as you!" She replied, as she hurried up to keep up with her steps. Tired of carrying everything, Cinderelle started to lag behind. As she did, a huge carriage careened across the road where she was standing. Why it did, no one knows, but it just poof came out of nowhere! Of course Cinderelle couldn't see it coming, but was saved by someone who knocked her out of the way before it hit.
> 
> "Hey!" She shouted as she was knocked over, "What's the big ide…" Suddenly she realized what could have just happened. "OH my gosh!!…."
> 
> "You alright, miss?" said the gentle voice of the person who saved her. Not thinking, or caring who saved her, she turned and gave the person a giant hug.
> 
> "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You saved my life!!" she cried, as she was disentangled from the hug. Realizing that some of the packages she was carrying were destroyed, she gave a small moan of defeat. "Ohh….she's going to kill me…" she stammered, knowing her stepmother wouldn't be happy.
> 
> "Oh, I'm so sorry! People need to learn to watch where they're going! I'll make sure to replace anything damaged! I promise!" said the guy. Looking up, Cinderelle finally saw who her savior was. Gasping, she went into an immediate bow, which should have been a curtsey but she never liked curtseying.
> 
> "Oh my gosh! Your highness! I'm so sorry! How rude of me!"
> 
> "Nonsense, you weren't disrespectful in any way! Lemme help you gather your packages," he calmly said with a smile on his face. Keeping her head lowered Cinderelle gathered the packages that weren't broken. Cinderelle knew that her stepmother would be calling her back, shrilly, in a few moments. Though she wasn't particularly keen on having to return to her awful family. Nonetheless, she knew she had to, so she excused herself from the prince.
> 
> "I must go now, your highness…I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you! Good'ay" she said rushing off with what packages she had left. She knew her mother wasn't going to be happy. As she ran off, the prince only yelled after her, "Wait! I didn't catch your name!…" seeing she was out of earshot, he sighed, got up, and brushed himself off.
> 
> "Cinderelle!" shouted the evil stepmother one final time. "Oh…Cinderella!"
> 
> "Yes stepmother?"
> 
> "Go find that twit! Now! And make it snappy! We don't have all day!"
> 
> "Yes ma'am…" sighed Cinderella as she got on her way, carrying her burden with her.
> 
> As Cinderella worked her way through the crowded streets, she was having trouble keeping her balance. "Cinderlle! Cinderelle! Where are you?" she'd call out every now and then. Quickening her pace, knowing she had to hurry and find her sister, she took a chance at not running into anyone/ anything, but to no avail. Soon she ran smack dab into something, and fell over. As she fell the packages scattered from her hands.
> 
> "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see anyone there! Beg pardon!!" she stammered as she groped around for her dropped parcels.
> 
> "Eh, no big! Carrying a load like that I don't blame ya! Here, lemme help there!" said a kind male voice as he helped to gather Cinderella's things "So, why ya in such a hurry my lady? Trying to get somewhere important?"
> 
> "Oh no, I'm trying to find my sister…we have to be getting home, you see…" trailing off she got a glimpse of the person she ran into. Immediately recognizing him as the prince, she curtsied, only to drop all her packages again.
> 
> "Oh my, you seem to like to drop things! Here, let me help you again, and there's no need to bow"
> 
> "But your highness…"
> 
> "Eh, think nothing of it! Here ya go, last package," he said smiling while he handed it to her. Knowing that she had to get going, Cinderella said,
> 
> "I'm sorry, your highness, buy I really must be going! I'm so sorry for having run into you! Good'ay your highness!" curtsying once more, making sure not to drop anything, she got on her way. Blushing a bit for her foolish act. Once again picking up her search, she called out Cinderelle's name. "Cinderelle! Cinderelle! Where are you!?"
> 
> "Cinderella! Here I am!" huffed Cinderelle, who was looking for Cinderella, "I was looking for you, I was almost ran over by a carriage and you'll never believe who saved me! But…I'm afraid our wonderful stepmother isn't going to be to happy…some of our parcels were smashed as the carriage came by…"
> 
> "That's alright, we'll find a way around it! We always do! But we must hurry back before we get the scolding of our lives! And I too have a story to tell! But come now"
> 
> "Right!"
> 
> Walking out of the last store, The Queen turned to her son and said, "Alright, I think that just about takes care of everything! See, you can plan a ball in a week! Now lets go home"
> 
> "Finally! Yes mother"
> 
> "Did any fine woman catch your eye yet dear?"
> 
> "Not really, but I ran into this girl today while you were in one of the stores…" The prince said, as he told of the people he'd ran into that day.
> 
> So comes the first meeting of the Prince with Cinderella and Cinderelle! Woo cliffhanger and suspense! Mwahahaha! Hopefully I actually get another update up sometime! Don't kill me!! …I'm as sucky as ever at writing so blahhh!! Anyways….this doesn't have much humor in it, but hey I can't make you laugh every time! Bwahaha…ok later…


	5. ch 5 Sneaking Out

> A/N wooo Another chappy!! Yeahness!! Aren't you PROUD of me! Hehe….ok ok I'll be quiet and get on with the story now! Haha…(made it extra long to make up for lost time haha)
> 
> **Chapter 5: Sneaking Out **
> 
> "Cinderelle…so glad to see you decided to come back to us, you worthless trash! Where were you?"
> 
> "I was…well you see…I almost got hit by a carriage and…"
> 
> "Well to bad it didn't hit you! The world has too much scum like you anyways! Now gather our packages and let's go home! Now!"
> 
> "Yes stepmother…" She sighed, a bit depressed now at her harsh scolding. Cinderella was walking next to Cinderelle, and to make it look like none of the packages were missing, Cinderella gave her some of hers to carry.
> 
> "Well, at least she didn't notice the missing parcels!" whispered Cinderella.
> 
> "Yeah, but right now I just want to…to…grrr…I don't know turn them all into frogs!!"
> 
> "Well that would be quite a sight, then perhaps we can put them in a cauldron and chant a spell, 'double double boil and trouble!'" teased Cinderella. This put a smile back on Cinderelle's face.
> 
> "You always knew how to cheer me up, sis"
> 
> "Hey, that's what a sister's for!" smiled back Cinderella.
> 
> "Girls! Stop slowing us down, and hurry up!" came the screech of their stepmother's voice as Anita turned and slyly snickered at them, and Hilda had her day dreamy look on; meaning she was probably thinking of food once again.
> 
> "Coming stepmother," they both sighed with exasperation.
> 
> _(Few days before the ball)_
> 
> "No, no, no! I said royal blue not crimson red! Please have them change that! Set that over there, and how is the food coming along Hugh?" the Queen said. Apparently the Queen loved putting balls together, so the King allowed her to plan everything, with the prince's permission.
> 
> "Mother, must every detail be so closely scrutinized, I mean, I really don't care that much…"
> 
> "Yes I know, son, but this is a special day and I want everything to be perfect for you!"
> 
> "Yes mother. You always want what's best for me. But what of what I want? I just want to be a normal young man for a while! I've been living the boring life of royalty for so long now!"
> 
> "Yes, I know it's hard, dear, but this is for the best! Besides, you might just actually find the one you love. That's how I met your father you know…" At this she gazed dreamily off and smiled sheepishly. The prince knew better than to argue now, so he bowed to his mother, and went off to wander around the vast garden.
> 
> "Cinderella! Cinderelle! Get over here! Where are you? You scoundrels!" howled the evil stepmother, as Cinderella and Cinderelle hid in their rooms with the door locked. They knew their stepmother was too lazy to come look for them, even in their own living quarters.
> 
> "I do say, dear sister, that one of these days she'll yell so loud that she'll wake up the next morning to find she has no voice left!" laughed Cinderelle
> 
> "Yeah, I wish! Then we wouldn't have to listen to her nagging! Cinderella wash the dishes! Cinderelle hang the clothes! Cinderella do this! Cinderelle do that!" then she proceeded to give her impersonation of her stepmother. This caused Cinderelle to go into a fit of hysteric laughter.
> 
> "Oh Cinderella! I do hope the prince notices us at the ball! I can't believe they are letting us go!"
> 
> "I know! It's just wonderful! I can just see the prince asking me to dance! And I know it'll be the most romantic thing in my life!"
> 
> "Yes, but what if he was, by some miracle chance, to chose one of us as his bride? What of the other?"
> 
> "Why we'd have the other sister move into the castle with us, and live the life of a second princes! Nothing will ever separate us Cinderelle! Nothing! That's a promise between us, remember, from the garden before everything bad happened?"
> 
> "Yes I remember" Suddenly there was a whole chorus of "Cinderella!!" and "Cinderelle!!" from the lovely occupants of the house. Deciding to take a chance, Cinderelle made a risky suggestion.
> 
> "Cinderella, I'm tired of doing their petty chores! I think we should sneak out and get some things for us! We could take snowy out of the stable and ride her to the market, and I've managed to hide some money, enough for a few things! Come on lets let our lovely family do something for themselves for a change!"
> 
> "But…well…I suppose! Lets go! Your right, I'm tired of this to!" Making sure their door was securely locked; Cinderella and Cinderelle snuck out of the house by their window, and went to the stables. There, Snowy, a grayish white stallion, and their personal favorite horse, awaited them in her stall. She was over thrilled to see them, and snorted and shook her mane in a welcome. Unlocking her stable door, they saddled her up; made sure they had their money, and rode off to the market. The whole while Anita, Hilda, and the stepmother were busily calling out their names, not even realizing that they had snuck out.
> 
> The sun was shinning bright, and warming his face, as the prince strolled around the palace garden. Wandering through the vast garden, he found an old moss covered door by one end, which he'd never noticed before. Curiosity grabbing his attention, he decided to see what was behind the door. Opening the door, he found himself outside the palace walls in a place that he'd never seen before. It was the west acres, which in older days belonged to the palace, but had long since become a, slightly wild, lost dreamscape.
> 
> The sight, nonetheless, was beautiful. Hills, adorned with wild flowers, and long soft green grass stretched out for miles. There was also, off in the distance, a small stream, which he'd never seen before. Different types of trees were scattered in small clusters, adding a slight forest-like feel to the place, and wild animals roamed freely about; a group of feeding deer, scattering raccoons, happily chirping birds, and various other animals. Of course they scattered when the prince arrived, but he knew they were there still. "This is amazing! I wonder why mother and father never told me of it," the prince pondered to himself. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, he started to explore his newfound territory.
> 
> Getting back to the market, Cinderelle and Cinderella started their shopping. They didn't have much money, but they had enough to buy some small jewelry to be worn with their dresses. You see before their mother died, they took possession of all her beautiful dresses, but since living with their new stepfamily, and having everything taken away, they were only able to secretly hide two dresses, one for each, away with their other hidden possessions. So there was no need for them to buy fabric for new dresses, and there wasn't enough time to make them either. So they figured, jewelry would be the next best thing.
> 
> After purchasing their few things, they decided to take a bit of a stroll. The other servants at the house promised to keep the stepfamily busy while they were out, so that they wouldn't get in trouble. For the servants had a strong liking of the twins, as opposed to the hate they to shared of the stepfamily. Snowy was safely stored in a town friend's stable, too; the friend promised to look after him while they were out and about So they leisurely strolled through the market streets, and out of the small town. Soon they were headed in the direction of the castle; they could see the tip of the castles tallest towers looming in the distance. As they were walking, they were greeted by an all to familiar tweeting and chirping of friendly birds. "Why, Cinderella, I do believe our two bird friends have found us out here!"
> 
> "How are you so sure Cinderelle?"
> 
> "I'd no that chirp and that tweet anywhere!" upon hearing their names, Chirp and Tweet swooped down and greeted each girl with a wondrous song. Then each alighted themselves on a girl's held out hand. "Why you're right it is them! How wonderful!" Laughing, the girls greeted each with a light kiss on their feathery head. Then Tweet and Chirp took flight, coaxing them to follow with their movement, and follow they did.
> 
> Tweet and Chirp lead Cinderelle and Cinderella to a place somewhere west of the King's castle. They stopped on a beautiful hillcrest covered in wild flowers and long soft grass that tickled their feet. Looking at the vast view, they were awed at the beauty. "It's like a forgotten forest, or a hidden land," sighed Cinderella.
> 
> "Yeah, almost like a scene from a fairy tale!" added Cinderelle.
> 
> "Haha, all we need is the prince now!" laughed Cinderella.
> 
> "Hey look, over there! It looks like a stream up ahead, do you see it, Cinderelle?" asked Cinderella.
> 
> "Hmmm, not yet, though the scenery is so breathtaking. Oh wait I see it!! Come on lets get a closer look! I'll race you down there! One! Two! Three…GO!" shouted Cinderelle as she got a head start.
> 
> "Hey no fair! You cheated! You started early!" laughed Cinderella as she followed. Racing and laughing down, Cinderelle and Cinderella made it to the stream. Cinderelle of course won the little race. Looking over the edge of the bank, Cinderella noticed how dirty each of their faces really was. Taking a scoop of water in her cupped hands, she splashed it on her face, and cleaned up a bit with the cool, clear, refreshing water. Cinderelle did likewise. "The water is so pure! And clear!" said Cinderelle as she took a little drink of the water. "You know what Cinderella. There are so many beautiful flowers here! I think I'm going to go pick us each a small bouquet! We can even braid some into flower rings to adorn our head! Just like when we were younger! I'll be back!"
> 
> "Right, but don't get lost! Don't spend to much time either, I don't want to get into to terribly much trouble!"
> 
> "I wont! Don't worry! We can get out of whatever they have planned for us; we've gotten out of far worse trouble before don't forget!" smiled Cinderelle. Cinderella laughed, and then began to bask by the water's side. As the laid by the bank, the long grass and the wild flowers loomed around her, slightly hiding her from onlookers.
> 
> Walking around, the prince took in the total vastness of the newfound territory he'd stumbled upon. In all its beauty and awe, it still held a certain mystical feeling. It was getting to be later in the day, and the prince was getting a bit drowsy. It had been a long day for him. He decided to just walk a bit further and take a better look around before heading back to the castle. As he did, he drew closer to the stream. Suddenly he stopped by a giant will tree, a couple furlongs away. Looking at the stream he thought he saw two of the same girl standing and laughing by the stream. Rubbing his eyes he looked again. They were still there!
> 
> "I must be more drowsy than I thought! Or I'm just seeing double!" said the prince to himself, "Though the girl is remarkably beautiful, and looks slightly familiar…" after pondering this for a while, the prince turned to look back. Just to make sure he wasn't really hallucinating. As he did, he gasped in slight shock, and then laughed at himself, because there were no longer two beautiful girls there. "Well I must be more tired than I thought! I better head back to the castle!" the prince said as he turned around and headed back. Though he still couldn't shake off the feeling that those girls were real, and that he wasn't hallucinating.
> 
> After a brief relaxation period, Cinderelle returned with an abundance of beautiful wildflowers. Picking out the most beautiful ones, they proceeded to make flower crowns to adorn their hair with at the ball. They would match well with each girls dress. Cinderella's flower crown was made of pinkish white, and red flowers to match her beautiful rose-pink colored satin gown, which she had saved for the ball. Cinderelle's flower crown was made of darker blue and red colored flowers, to match her dark rose-red colored satin gown. The outcome was very pleasing, and they couldn't wait to see how they looked with their dresses.
> 
> Looking at the sky, Cinderella said, "I think we better be getting back. I think we've been gone long enough for today! It was great getting away though!"
> 
> "Yes I agree! Hopefully '_she_' doesn't have a cow about our little...uh…absence?" laughed Cinderelle. Taking their flowers, they headed back to town, and picked up Snowy. Snowy, as promised, was taken good care of while they were gone. Thanking their friend, and giving him some of their wild flowers, they rode home.
> 
> Woooo! An update! And a very long one! Lol I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to be gone next week for band camp! So this might be the last chapter for a while!! Also summer is drawing to an end, and school will be starting, so I dunno how often I'll update (not to mention my muse is still being a stubborn brat!!! ) anyways! I hope you liked! And I hope this keeps you satisfied until the next update!! Wooo!! Peace out dudes!


End file.
